Westenray Snow Day
by Meghan Page
Summary: Just a little fluffy piece to try and heal from that last episode. Lucy and Mina take a walk in the snow. Cuteness ensues. Lucy/Mina


**A/N**: I was going to change the title, but it rhymed and it made me smile, so it's staying. :) I hope this fic helps to mend some broken hearts over that last episode. I know it was very therapeutic to write. Happy reading!

* * *

As soon as she heard the knock on the door, Lucy put down her brush and hurried down the staircase. When she reached the landing, Mina was already there, having been let in by the butler, her cheeks tinged pink with cold and with snowflakes melting in her hair.

"Dear Mina, you look absolutely frozen!" Lucy exclaimed, taking one of Mina's gloved hands. "Come, sit by the fire. I'm so sorry we'll have to forgo our walk, what with the weather…"

"No walk?" asked Mina, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Silly Lucy. Of course we'll still have our walk. Are you going to allow a bit of snow to ruin our fun?"

"B-but…" Lucy stammered, looking out the window to where flakes still swirled in the air. "It's so… cold!"

Mina tugged on her arm, leading her back towards the stairs.

"Don't be such a goose," she chastised playfully. "All you need to do is dress properly. Here, call your maids to bring your winter things, I'll show you how."

After much fidgeting and half-hearted complaining from Lucy, the two women were finally ready to go. Lucy had to admit that she was quite comfortable, and was already beginning to grow hot in the warmth of the house. The fur capelet she had placed over her coat was soft and warm against her neck, and the earmuffs allowed her to keep her ears protected without ruining her hair. She slid her hands into thick woolen gloves as Mina shrugged back into her heavy coat and put on her own earmuffs.

They climbed into the carriage that Lucy had insisted they take to the park, as the morning traffic had already ground the snow on the street into a sooty gray slush. As they rode, the two women snuggled together for warmth, Lucy playing with Mina's hair absentmindedly as her head leaned on her shoulder.

By the time they reached their destination, the snow had let up considerably, only a stray snowflake fluttering to the ground here or there. Upon disembarking, the ladies found that they were the only ones in the park, save a few children skating on the frozen pond at the far end.

"You see, dear?" Lucy teased. "Everyone else had the presence of mind to stay home on such a miserable day."

Mina looped her arm through Lucy's and pulled her forward, her face aglow as she looked around them with bright and excited eyes.

"Miserable? How can you say such a thing?" she demanded. "Just look! Everything is so pure and white… It's beautiful."

Not taking her eyes off of Mina's radiant face, Lucy agreed. "It is."

Noticing that Lucy was looking at her instead of the scene in front of them, Mina smiled at her, then gave a gentle tug at their interlocked arms.

"Let's walk, then, before our toes turn into icicles," she said with a giggle, and Lucy followed along with a smile.

For a while the only sound was that of their dresses swishing on the snow as they made their way along the pathways. Lucy was content to walk along in silence, watching the little puffs of steam that formed whenever Mina breathed out. Mina, for her part, seemed to be entranced by the pristine landscape around them, which Lucy was happy to watch her discover as well.

Suddenly, Mina stopped short.

"What is that?" she said, pointing somewhere to the other side of Lucy.

Lucy turned to look. "I don't see anything, dear."

As soon as she turned away, she felt Mina's arm slide from her grasp. Before she could turn back, however, she felt something wet and cold hit her square in the back.

She spun around, staring incredulously at Mina, who was hiding a smile behind her gloved hand.

"You threw a snowball at me. How could you? It's probably ruined my beautiful fur capelet, on the first time I've worn it out, too," she said in mock betrayal, looking over her shoulder as if to check for damage.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mina's brow crease in concern as she took a step forward. "Oh, Lucy, I didn't mean for any–"

Before Mina could react, Lucy swiftly crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow, spraying it at Mina, of course carefully avoiding her face.

Mina jumped back in surprise, the look of shock on her face quickly replaced by a sly grin.

"I hope you know what you've just started, Miss Westenra."

"I was rather hoping it was a snow war," Lucy said imperiously, throwing her head back and shaking out her curls.

As one, the two women stepped together, their faces only inches apart, and glared playfully at each other.

"Every girl for herself," Mina warned.

"Take no quarter," Lucy replied.

They held their glares for a second longer, then sprang apart, dashing for the stand of trees nearby, flinging handfuls of snow at each other as they went. They darted and ducked around tree trucks, chasing each other through the copse, pelting each other with hastily made snowballs. Laughter rang out through the trees as they continued their game, along with playful threats and joking insults.

"I bet I can beat you to the clearing!" Mina called suddenly, dropping her handful of snow and bolting for the open air behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy shouted with a laugh, grabbing up her skirts and sprinting after her.

Mina had a head start, but Lucy caught up with her just as they cleared the tree line. Grabbing Mina around the waist, Lucy spun her around and brought them both tumbling to the ground.

They lay there for a while, both overcome by giggles, until they slowly quieted down.

Lucy rolled onto her side towards Mina, propping herself up with her elbow. The snow had begun to come down harder again, and it was already beginning to coat Mina's hair and eyelashes. Mina, seemingly oblivious, simply stared up into the sky, watching the snowflakes fall. She was breathing heavily from the exertion, her cheeks flushed, and the tip of her nose was red from the cold. Lucy thought she had never seen anything more lovely.

Moving almost without thought, Lucy rolled on top of Mina, her legs straddling Mina's waist and her hands braced on either side of Mina's shoulders. Mina looked up at her in surprise, but made no sound.

Slowly, Lucy bent her head and gently kissed the tip of Mina's nose. It was as cold as it looked. She pulled back just enough to see the smile in Mina's eyes, then dipped her head once more, this time touching her lips to Mina's.

It was the lightest touch, like that of a butterfly's wings, but Mina froze immediately. Lucy scrunched her already-closed eyes tighter, pulling away. Of course Mina didn't want that. She knew that Mina didn't feel the same way about her…

Suddenly, Mina's hand came around the back of Lucy's head, stopping her movement.

"Wait…" she whispered.

Lucy's eyes flew open, meeting Mina's below her. Their depths were filled with warmth and love, so that Lucy's breath caught at the sight of them.

Slowly those eyes closed again and the pressure on the back of Lucy's neck increased, bringing her back down to meet Mina's lips. This time Mina reacted with fervor, her lips moving against Lucy's as she curled her fingers in Lucy's hair.

Unexpected warmth began to spread through Lucy's chest, filling her from head to toes. She had never felt anything so perfect, so right, as kissing Mina in the snow. She wanted to do it forever.

All too soon, Mina pulled away and began to move out from underneath her. Afraid that she had done something wrong, Lucy quickly rolled off of her and watched as she climbed to her feet, the warmth doused by icy fear.

All Mina did, however, was turn back to her with a sparkle in her eyes and offer out her hand.

"Come on up, dearest," she said, her smile widening as Lucy's eyes lit up at the endearment. "We're both soaked to the bone. If we don't get home soon, we'll likely catch our death."

Taking Mina's hand, Lucy felt the warmth rush through her again. She had been terrified that Mina had been leaving her, but instead she was offering to come home with her. She couldn't stop the wide smile that spread over her face as Mina helped her to her feet, keeping a hold of her hand as they walked back to the carriage.

Back at Lucy's home, the two women cuddled together in their stocking feet on the couch in front of the fire, wrapped in a huge blanket with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. In between sips, one would lean forward to kiss the other, each taking turns.

Lucy had never felt more content in her entire life.


End file.
